Burn Your Enemies with Lust
by Vixenfur
Summary: Request by SutekiiChan on dA; Shizuo returns home from a typical day to find out that Izaya had somehow broken into his house, and not only that- but he was sprawled out on his bed in a risque bunny outfit and in heat. Shizuo can only do one thing to solve the problem... M/M, Shizaya, Smut.


**A/N: Hello fellow Shizaya fans! First off, this was a request from deviantART, asking for Izaya to dress as a bunny to get Shizuo's attention and then "things happen." I'm sure you understand what that implies. So yes, this story contains smut. Just a forewarning, in case you missed it in the title. :I**

**Yes, I do take requests, but ONLY for one-shots. If you would like a story of 2 parts or more, first of all, I only accept dA points so you need a dA account. Second, it's 10 points per part. Also, with commissions, I tend to do better, simply because I plan out a story and write it to the best of my ability. Though, that doesn't mean I'm a complete slacker with one-shots! They just tend to move quickly because it's only a one-shot.**

**If you want to request me you can :) But I may take some time, I tend to do that with writing requests, only because I want to be able to write what you want when I can do it well. I'd rather wait until I feel like I can write well instead of writing you a shitty one-shot when I have writer's block, just to give it to you fast. That's all~ So sometimes they come fast, other times they take a week or two. **

**Anyways I'll shut up, enjoy your Shizaya smut xD**

* * *

Arriving home was always a relief to Shizuo Heiwajima. It was probably the only place in the world where he could go and not be bothered by anyone else- he was entirely alone, and he had all the rights to be entirely alone, and he could kick anyone out of he pleases, and let anyone in. It was all his choice, and this space he owned was his domain.

Apparently, those rules didn't apply today, at least to the information broker that Shizuo so desperately hated.

Shizuo closed the door behind him, flicking on the lights and shrugging off his vest. He pulled off his bowtie and tossed it aside, then removed his shoes and stretched. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt to loosen up and give him more space to move. Now that he was comfortable, he went to go to his room and watch TV, or just lay down.

He sighed and stepped into his room, turning on the lights, but instantly freezing in the spot. His first assumption was that it was a burglar, and he was just about to grab them and throw them out the window. Then he thought it was a woman, for the figure on the bed had long, exposed legs. And then he realized there was a lack of breasts, and as his eyes comprehended whose face he was staring at, he began clenching his teeth in rage.

"Izaya..."

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan~" The flea winked and smirked, shifting his leg to show off his thighs even more. A pair of bunny ears sat upon his head, and a small cottonball tail could be seen over the curve of his legs. A corset squeezed his torso over nylon leggings that gave his legs a darker shine. As much as Shizuo hated to admit it, he couldn't stop staring, nor could he control the blush rising on his face. Izaya noticed, of course, and let out a small chuckle of amusement. "You seem to be getting excited over seeing a poor, helpless bunny sprawled on on your bedsheets..."

"I'm not excited!" Shizuo spat, coming closer and hovering over Izaya. "You're making my bed filthy. I don't know how the hell you got in here, but you better leave before I force you out the window, you damned flea."

"I'm sure you want to force something else onto me other than fear," he challenged, batting his eyelashes seductively. "After all, you can't just throw me out into the streets, moaning in need for someone to just touch me..." Shizuo's face got increasingly hotter when Izaya let out a small moan, and his hands curled into fists.

"Why are you doing this, you freak," Shizuo muttered, trying to keep his eyes off of the bulge in his pants. "Is this some sort of trick? Where are the cameras?"

"Oh, but there are none," Izaya grinned, stretching his arms behind him. "I just love to torture you, and you know this. I thought it'd be interesting to... tame the beast."

"Tame the..." Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "What sort of bullshit-"

"Or make the beast run wild," he purred, then sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, leaning closer and closer. Shizuo tried to speak, but he only stammered and felt his knees drop slightly at the added weight. Their chests rubbed together, and Shizuo's heart started racing in confusion. "I could let him do..." Izaya breathed against his lips, "... rough, instinctive things to me..."

"Flea, this needs to stop-"

"And why should it?" Izaya whispered, gazing directly into Shizuo's eyes. Shizuo hesitated, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

"Because I hate you, and you hate me," Shizuo grumbled, though part of that statement felt like a lie. _For some reason..._

"I do hate you, Shizuo," Izaya smirked, "... but maybe I hate you because you're way too sexy to be such a monster."

Shizuo had no way to respond to this, and he never got the chance. He could taste the lip gloss Izaya had used- it was cherry, and he wanted to taste more. Their lips started moving together hungrily, and it only took seconds for their tongues to be entwined as well. Every moan that Izaya gave off made Shizuo want to hear it again, and he pushed Izaya down, eating at his lips and mouth as much as he could.

"Hell, Shizuo..." he breathed as Shizuo sucked on his neck, then bared his teeth and bit down. He forcefully rubbed their hips together, loosing all space that may have been between them. Shizuo's mind was gone, his conscience lost as he pushed himself on top of Izaya, as he felt himself grow underneath his slacks. He couldn't give a damn at this moment, he just desired more and more of the stupid flea that annoyed him so. He was annoying because he was so attractive, maybe that was the reason Shizuo wanted to punch his face inside out- so he wasn't so appealing to look at anymore...

He was untying the corset so fast that once it was off, he wasn't ready to handle the sight. Izaya's skin was smooth, and apparently softer than the tail on his lower back, Shizuo discovered when he moved his hands down to grope his ass. He much preferred Izaya's skin to the faux fur.

He was breathing against Izaya's jaw, but he couldn't control himself. He licked up his jawline and to his ear, biting down and pulling the corset back. There was a garment connected for his legs, so he pulled down irritatingly, wanting Izaya to move his legs so he could take off the costume. Izaya smirked, not moving and watching Shizuo's hands shake in frustration.

"Flea, for fuck's sake, take this off," he mumbled, glaring at Izaya with desperation. Izaya smiled and laughed, finally taking it off. When he did, his erection sprang free, and Shizuo took a moment to stare. Izaya slipped off the nylon leggings and spread his legs, slipping a hand downwards to stroke himself.

"_Hell_ no," Shizuo pushed his hand away, pumping Izaya roughly with his own hand. Izaya gasped and leaned his head back, throat going dry at the force he used. It was just the right amount of authority he liked...

"Sh-shizu-chan..." he breathed, lifting his hips higher into Shizuo's palm, waves of pleasure shooting up his spine and rippling throughout his body. Though, all when it was coming together and he began to become frantic, it was cut off, and he gave a long groan of frustration.

"You're not coming yet," Shizuo growled through gritted teeth as he unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants and pulling out his own length. Izaya felt his mouth salivate at the sight, and he shivered at just the thought of it inside of him.

"And what happens if I do?" Izaya whispered, though the teasing hint in his tone still remained. Shizuo narrowed his eyes, leaning down to breathe hotly into his ear. Izaya held back a whimper of need.

"You'll be punished," Shizuo rasped, and Izaya almost came from just that. To make it all better, the head of his raging erection prodded in between his cheeks, making him flush in excitement.

"No preparation, Shizu-chan?" He pouted prettily, much to Shizuo's disgust.

"I want to hear you scream," he admitted, "... and I won't go hard if it hurts... _too_ too much."

Izaya was silent for a moment, a bit touched by the affection in Shizuo's tone. He hesitated for a moment, then thought- hell, he's had all kinds of sex before. He wants it hard and painful with Shizuo. He'll only ask to stop if he feels nauseous.

"Well then..." Izaya took a breath in, and threw his head back dramatically. _"Fuck me, Shizuo!"_

His voice echoed off the walls, and a small shot of adrenaline spiked Shizuo's nerves. He grasped Izaya's waist and drove himself in, from head to base. Izaya gaped, unable to make a sound until he exhaled. He arched his body to fit the curve of Shizuo's shape, feeling himself adjust to his size and width. Shizuo seemed to be enjoying it, too, for he was gasping and panting for air.

It wasn't too much of a shock, though. Shizuo acted fast and pinned Izaya down, crashing their lips together and kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue back farther and farther. As he suffocated Izaya with his tongue, he drove his hips in fast and deep, making Izaya's body jolt with the shock of pain but melt from the heat of pleasure. With every thrust, Izaya went more and more limp with bliss, the pain becoming less and less. It was hard to go dry, but the pain he felt was like a quick shot of rum- it buzzed in his head and then left him woozy.

"Fucking hell, Izaya," Shizuo glared at his enemy once their make-out session had faded into pecks, "I said I wanted you to scream for me."

Izaya smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you have to _make_ me scream."

As soon as the words left his pretty lips, Shizuo pounded himself in, and hell, did it work. Izaya's mouth gasped open, and his eyes closed in agonizing pleasure as he let out a loud, wanton scream. "Again," he begged, and every time, Shizuo made sure to drive himself into Izaya's prostate, earning a sexier sound every time.

Nearing the end, they were both going faster, sweat dripping off of Shizuo's neck and down his temple. Izaya wrapped his body around Shizuo's, jerking his hips up and down to match his thrusts. He bit down onto Shizuo's neck, and the spike of pain made Shizuo groan and move faster. Izaya only clenched his jaw down harder as he came, gasping around Shizuo's neck as all was released. The feeling of the bite and the sight of Izaya's erection releasing it's contents was far too much for the bartender- he pulled Izaya close to him and ground his hips into Izaya's one last time, then let himself go.

Izaya let out a small, thankful moan as he was filled, slumping against Shizuo's strong frame and cuddling into his neck, which now showed a large, reddening hickey.

"Mmm... best sex _ever,"_ Izaya breathed. The bunny ears had been thrown off at some point, for they were on the ground next to the rest of his costume. Shizuo pulled out, glaring at Izaya, who wouldn't get off of him.

"You ruined my shirt," he accused Izaya, looking at the sticky contents drying all over the front.

"You have others," Izaya rolled his eyes, "One won't hurt." With that, he tried to get up but fell back down. Shizuo's arms jerked to help, but he stopped, remembering the last thing he wanted to do was help Izaya with anything at all. Unfortunately to his pride, he helped Izaya with a different sort of issue just moments ago. Izaya took a couple heartbeats to gather his strength, and he got up, moving away some pillows to get his normal clothes, slipping on some jeans and buttoning them. He slipped on his v-neck black shirt over his head, then put his shoes on. He stood, twirling a pair of keys around his finger. It took Shizuo a moment to register that those happened to be keys to his house, even though the only ones he had were the ones in his pocket.

"How the hell did you get keys to my place?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes angrily, though he was more dumbfounded than anything. Izaya smiled, remembering how he pick-pocketed Shizuo during a fight the day before and got the key copied. He then picked another fight with Shizuo before he went home, sneakily slipping the original keys in his pocket again so he wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

Though, Izaya wouldn't tell him all of this. "I have my ways," he shrugged his shoulders, throwing his coat over them and trotting out of the bedroom. Shizuo followed, watching as he went to the door and opened it. Shizuo was still confused, mainly because he didn't really want Izaya to leave.

"Are..."

Izaya stopped, looking back at Shizuo before closing the door behind him.

"Are you coming back?" He looked up through his bangs, mentally slapping himself for blushing like he was. He felt stiff and nervous asking this, but he had to. Izaya wanted to laugh- Shizuo, with sex-hair, a cum-stained shirt that was half opened, and a flushed face, standing like a 5 year old who is too shy to ask for something from someone else. It was quite adorable, and Izaya couldn't resist.

"I'll be back, even if you never want me to be," Izaya smirked, twirling the keys one last time before shutting the door behind him. Shizuo stood in the living room, frozen with shock at the little happy surge that went through his heart.

"That damned flea," he muttered, walking back to his room, "I hate him so much. Fucking hell, I hate him more than _anything._"

Shizuo Heiwajima still had many, many more days to come before he realized that what he was feeling all along was, actually, just the opposite of hate.

"I hate him."


End file.
